1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing method, and an image sensing apparatus, a light source determining system utilizing the image sensing method, and particularly relates to an image sensing method which synchronizes the light emitting operation and the image detecting, and an image sensing apparatus, a light source determining system utilizing the image sensing method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a prior art displacement detecting apparatus 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the displacement detecting apparatus 100 includes a controller 101 and a display 103. The display 103 includes a light source 105, and the controller 101 includes an image sensor 107. The cursor Cr on the display 103 can be controlled depending on the movement between the display 103 and the controller 101. Also, in order to compute the movement of the controller 101, the location information of the controller 101 for different time should be computed thus the movement of the controller 101 can be computed accordingly. One of the methods for computing the location information of the controller 101 is utilizing the source 105 as a reference point, and computing the location information for the controller 101 according to the reference point. Therefore, the image sensor 107 is utilized to catch an image, and to determine the location of the light source's object image in the image.
However, image components from different lights sources besides the image generated by the light source 105 are also comprised in the image caught by the image sensor 107. For example, the image generated by the environment light or the image displayed by the display 103. These undesired images may increase the complexity for determining the location of the light source 105. Therefore, a determining mechanism is needed to make sure that the image sensor 107 can correctly sense the image for the light source 105 and accurately sense the location for the light source 105.